This invention relates generally to solar heating and cooling and, more particularly, to a system wherein swimming pool water circulates through a heat pump and a solar collector.
As more conventional sources of energy, such as natural gas, oil and coal, have become increasingly more expensive and as those energy resources have become more scarce, more and more interest has been generated in harnessing solar energy, which is virtually inexhaustible in supply and is free.
Problems associated with solar energy primarily concern efficiency and, consequently, practicality.
One of the most well known means to capture energy from the sun is to flow water over a heat absorbant material covered with glass so that the sun rays generate heat, which is transfered to the water. The hot water can then be used for a variety of domestic purposes.